bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/Kass Morgan Answered YOUR Questions
Hey there! Kass Morgan, the author of The 100, answered YOUR questions about her life as an author, the series, working with The CW producers, and more! Thank you to everyone who submitted questions. Check it out here... The 100 How did you come up with the idea for The 100? What was the inspiration? My editor, Joelle Hobeika, actually came to me with the seed of the idea—one hundred juvenile delinquents with dark secrets who are sent to explore a potentially radioactive Earth. Then, I came up with the world and the characters, and dreamt up various ways to get them into trouble. My inspiration ranged from shows like Battlestar Galactica and Lost to books like Lord of the Flies and The Memory of Earth. '' ''But what really set my imagination on fire was the research. I read a fantastic book called The World Without Us which got me interested in speculative evolution—imagining how different species would evolve if humans suddenly disappeared from Earth. That’s where I got the idea for the bioluminescent butterflies, the webbed-footed rabbits etc. '' '''Do you identify with any of the characters in the books?' I think it’s impossible to write a character unless you identify with something about them, whether it’s their goals, their insecurities, or their fears. I didn’t have to dig that deep to find connections with the main characters in The 100. Like Bellamy, I have a temper that gets me into trouble—though certainly not to his extreme. I definitely sympathize with Clarke’s anxiety about taking care of people, and her refusal to accept that something’s out of her power. In the beginning, I struggled a little bit with Glass, as I wasn’t quite sure what to do with a character whose primary goal is to reunite with her boyfriend while the other characters are busy saving the human race. But once I started writing, I realized that Glass’s storyline required the most courage and the most sacrifice, and by the end, Glass had left me convinced that fighting for love can be the bravest choice of all. '' '''How involved were you with the production of The CW show? And if you were involved, was it exciting being able to see up-close your creation come to life? (Asnow89)' I wasn’t involved at all, which is just the way it should be! I have no experience with screenwriting or television, and had complete faith in the writers’ ability to adapt the story for that medium. I did get to visit the set last year, though, which was pretty much the most amazing day of my life. I’ll never forget driving up a beautiful mountain road, getting out of the car, walking through the woods . . . and suddenly seeing a crashed dropship nestled among the trees. It was like being transported into my own dreams, which was wonderfully magical and surreal. '' '''What’s your favorite thing about the show? Was it seeing your characters cast and live? Or seeing what they did with locations?' Every part of the process was completely thrilling. The first time I saw a photo of Marie Avgeropoulos, I gasped and went “who hacked into my brain?” She looked so much like my Octavia, it was scary. I felt the same about Eliza Taylor as Clarke, who I’d always imagined as blond with ethereal features and fierceness in her eyes. '' ''It only got better once I started watching the actual episodes. It’s a privilege to see such talented actors interpret and enrich your characters. Watching Bob, Eliza, Isaiah, and Marie’s performances allowed me to view my characters in a whole new light, which was a pretty extraordinary experience for a writer. '' '''Are you okay with the book to T.V. differences (eliminating Glass from the storyline and adding characters like Finn)? (Asnow89)' I’m totally okay with it! I think it’s fun that the books and show have different storylines and characters, as it expands the world and keeps either format from feeling redundant. People who like thinking about Bellamy and Clarke (aka the Bellarke shippers) can enjoy watching their rather tempestuous (and sexy!) relationship unfold in the books, while also reveling in the fantastic tension that’s building between the characters on the show. Of course, it’d be incredible to see Glass on TV, but I like how the writers re-interpreted her and Luke’s storyline, making Raven the spacewalking engineer instead of her boyfriend. I appreciate the feminist twist! '' Writing & Upcoming Projects '''Can you tell us about any of your upcoming book projects?' I’m working on something completely new that I can’t talk about quite yet, though I hope to be able to share some fun information soon. I will say that starting a new project is hard! After writing The 100, Day 21, and Homecoming, I knew the characters so well that I never really had to stop and think how they’d react to various situations. It was like, “well of course Clarke will do something noble and self-sacrificing in this scene.” Or, “naturally, Bellamy would use this waterfall as an excuse to take off his shirt.” '' '''What inspired you to become the author you are today and which authors inspired you to write? (Big Brother 99)' ''My all-time favorite books are the Anne of Green Gables series by L.M. Montgomery—I re-read all eight books every other year. I know that sounds like a strange choice for a science fiction writer, but I think those books shaped my writing in ways I’m only starting to realize. One of Anne’s hallmark character traits is her ability to see magic, beauty, and wonder in everyday sights and occurrences, which is something I really tried to explore in The 100, especially when the kids step onto Earth for the first time. How do you show the awe a character feels while looking at something a reader will have always taken for granted, like trees or a lake? Of course, Anne never had to deal with two-headed deer or radioactive snakes . . . though that would make an interesting revamp . . . '' ''My other favorite authors are Edith Wharton, Oscar Wilde, Susanna Clarke, Roald Dahl, and Diana Wynn Jones. I don’t think you’re really going to see echoes of The House of Mirth or Matilda in The 100, but those are the writers who made me fall in love with language and storytelling. I also love classic science fiction, which is why I named characters after H.G. Wells, Arthur C. Clarke, and Edward Bellamy. '' ''And if I could sell a part of my soul in exchange for any writing magical power, I’d ask for George R. R. Martin’s remarkable talent for world-building, and his extraordinary ability to make readers feel invested in an enormous cast of characters. Maybe the secret is to wear a hat and suspenders when you write? I’ll try it out and get back to you. '' Category:Blog posts